A Simple Change of Heart
by Just Alex
Summary: Being a veela was totally unexpected, but Harry can learn how to control his mind-controlling, fireball-throwing, mate-seeking powers…right? HarryxDraco This story is really just for fun. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A Simple Change of Heart

Chapter One  
New Feelings

On the morning of his sixteenth birthday, Harry Potter woke up with an odd, implacable feeling somewhere around his heart. It wasn't longing, or hunger, but something in the middle, and it was so strong that it brought tears to his eyes.

"Holy shit," He thought aloud. "What the hell do I _want_?"

The smell of spring rain and lavender seemed to fill the air around him, and he was filled with so much longing that it _ached_.

"Woah," Harry swallowed, dazed. "What _is_ this?"

"Something wrong, mate?" Harry looked over at the bed across the room. A sleepy Ron gazed at him with a half-concerned, half-asleep expression. His hair was almost as messy as Harry's, and he ran his hand over his face, waking himself up.

Harry was at the Burrow again this summer because Mrs. Weasley took pity on him always having to stay a virtual prisoner over the summer and offered her hospitality. Harry had been extremely happy to accept the offer, as had Hermione.

Speaking of Hermione…

"I think I need to talk to Hermione…"

* * *

"A weird illness, Harry? I'm not a doctor, but… What are the symptoms?" Hermione was sitting on Ron's bed, packing his things into his trunk.

"This weird, really strong, longing, hungry feeling…and I have this smell that I keep wanting to follow…like spring rain and lavender…and it _aches_."

"You ache?" Hermione looked alarmed, and Harry rushed to explain.

"It's not just that I ache, it's more like I'm aching _for_ something."

"So," Hermione said slowly, "You're wanting…_something_…so much that it aches?"

"Yes!" Harry smiled, relieved. "That's it exactly!"

"Harry," Her voice was serious, and Harry began to look worried again. "That sounds like withdrawal. You haven't…?"

"Hermione, when would I have had the chance to get drugs? I don't even know where they're sold!"

"Drugs?"

"Nevermind, Ron. Come on, Hermione, surely you've read about something like this, somewhere?" Harry looked searchingly into her eyes. To his surprise and Ron's horror, they glazed over and her cheeks flushed, and she got a slightly goofy look on her face.

"I don't know Harry, but I could try, I could do anything, I'm the best witch in my year, you know, no one's smarter than I am, not even the Ravenclaws, but I was really brave and noble, too, so the hat put me in Gryffindor!"

"Hermione?!" Ron shook her, terrified. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Huh?" Hermione's eyes cleared and she frowned at Ron. "What's wrong with _you_? Let go, Ron."

Ron let go and turned to Harry, furious. "What the hell was that, Harry?! What did you do to Hermione?!"

"I don't know, Ron!" Harry had been just as terrified as Ron when Hermione had started spouting nonsense, and now he was just as mad now. How could Ron think that he had done it on purpose? "I didn't _do_ anything! I just really wanted her to think about it more, and then she started speaking nonsense!"

"Wait, what? _What_ did I do?"

"Harry just _looked_ at you, and then your eyes glazed over and you started to _brag_, Hermione! _Brag_! More than usual! And to _him_! Not even both of us, you were just bragging to Harry!"

"Oh…" Hermione's gaze turned to Harry. "I think I know what's wrong with you. You must be part veela."

Harry and Ron stared. "I'm part…veela?"

"Yes, well, that's the only explanation I see right now, and it would make sense. It would explain me blanking when Harry looked at me and the aching want of Harry's to follow that scent."

"But…how?" Harry was completely dazed. Part veela? How was that even possible?

"Well, it must have come from your father's side, since your mother was muggle-born…"

"My dad gave me veela blood…well, that's just brilliant. Then what do I want so much?"

"You want your mate, I expect."

"My MATE??" Harry screamed at the same time that Ron hollered "WHAT?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL SCREAMING ABOUT UP THERE?!" Ron and Harry fell silent as Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed up the stairs. "COME ON DOWN, IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

* * *

So it turned out that Harry was part veela and needed to find his…_mate_ or he would wither unto nothing. He also had a bit of veela powers, namely having veela mind control. The side effects were rather annoying. Harry didn't exactly like having seemingly random mood swings, and that _horrible, aching longing_ was _terrible_! But at least he wasn't going to turn into some kind of monster like the ones at the game…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
New Outlooks

Harry adjusted his shirt and heaved his trunk into the baggage car. He wiped his hands on his jeans and walked into the train to join Ron and Hermione in their usual car. When he got there, Ron and Hermione were having _another_ argument—this one seemed to be about whether or not they should help Harry find his mate.

"We could help _somehow_—"

"No we couldn't! Only Harry and his mate will know when they are together—"

"Don't act so smug, Ron, the only reason you know that is because I told you."

"Yeah? Well, then, perhaps you should listen to _your own reasoning_!"

"You guys," Harry interrupted, unwilling to listen to any more. "I don't need your help. So stop arguing, okay?"

They both looked contrite and mumbled apologies into the floor. Shaking his head, Harry went back to watching the countryside fly by out the window.

And then he caught his reflection.

And scowled.

"How come you guys never told me that I looked like such a dork?"

Hermione and Ron glanced guiltily at each other, a habit they seemed to be picking up since Harry's powers had emerged.

"Er…"

"Well…"

"Tch." Harry conjured up a pair of scissors. "It's easily fixed."

Five minutes, one transfiguration, and one cleaning spell later, Harry had a shorter, spikier haircut and tasteful, wire-rimmed glasses, which both suited him well.

"Much better." Harry turned to his friends and beamed. "Don't you think?"

"Wow, mate." Ron blinked in amazement.

"That's such an amazing difference, Harry!" Hermione beamed.

Harry looked smug. "Good."

"Where on earth did you learn how to do that?"

Suddenly the car door slammed open, and in strode Draco Malfoy, trailed closely by his two cronies, Dumb and Ditto.

"And how are the Weasel and Po…" The beginning of Draco's rehearsed spiel was forgotten as his eyes locked with Harry's. The smell of spring rain and lavender filled the room, and Harry lost focus on everything but Malfoy, and everything that was between them.

He gazed at first Crabbe, then Goyle, and told him with his eyes that they were all friends here, and they happily sat across from his friends as he stood, their eyes glazed over. Harry gazed again at Draco, but spoke to Ron and Hermione.

"I'll be back in a bit, you guys." And then he stalked forward, holding out a hand and slowly pressing Draco backwards through the door.

The door slid shut behind them, and then they were alone in the hall.

"P-Potter…" Draco said, trying to catch his scrambling thoughts. "W-what happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing much." Harry slid his hands onto Draco's shoulders and leaned closer. "Just some manifested veela blood is all…"

"Veela…" Draco breathed, awestruck. "No wonder…"

"And lucky me, it appears you're my mate. What do you say to that?" Harry nuzzled Draco's neck.

"Mate…your…wait, what?" Draco shoved Harry away. "I am NOT going to be your 'veela mate', Potter. I detest you!"

"Oh, but I'll be different _now_, Malfoy." Harry grinned mischievously, undaunted. "I'll be anything you want. Top, bottom, Master, slave…"

Draco flushed and backed away down the hall. "I-I…I need to go!" And without another word, Draco fled down the hall.

Harry pouted and crossed his arms childishly.

He had to wait for Draco?

Well, Draco had better hurry up.


End file.
